I Want A Weasley Twin
by LivingLiberation
Summary: Where are the twins ever since their beloved friend Lee Jordan walked over to the dark side? They are left distraught and without options or ideas. That is until Melody Phelps arrived at Hogwarts after moving back from the Americas. Will they come to like the girl that acts so much like them? Will the snippy, smart, and humorous girl end up falling for a special one of the two?
1. Discoveries

The boys sat there staring at their food. The usual spark one saw in their eyes had dimmed to nothing but a speck. Their jokes had become more snippy and short tempered with their usual humor making merely small appearances. Their smiles became simply evil when they each got an idea which wasn't often. Their faces were sad and their hair unkempt. They never really said much mostly using their own special twin telepathy. They spent all of their time with each other afraid that if one left the room they would be gone forever.

They thought this because that was what had happen to Lee Jordan. He was separated from them for the summer and had been caught up in the dark world of wizards. Their hearts were beating as one and their brains were in sync, if one moved the other would. I hadn't known them but for a couple of years before I moved out to the Americas, but I knew them to be happy people. I had always admired them for their outright wit and simple thinking. That is until now; currently I was the only person that could be around the two for I was the only one that could partially stand their behavior, or at least the only one that tried.

I am Melody Phelps; I'm fairly plain with deep red brown hair and rather large green eyes. My hair reaches down to the middle of my back and is naturally straight; I have a particularly small waist and am often called short. The life I live would be much simpler if I didn't have such a fondness for other people's embarrassment. It would also help if I had a smidge less of all my compassion. I literally can't stand the sight of tears and constantly feel as if someone else's pain is my problem. This is why I have a large sense of humor and a boat load of friends. Two of which I find to be the most important at the moment.

They have the same humor I do; I simply learned it from them. I miss their sweet kind voices the ones that comforted me when my parents, brothers, and sister died. That was the reason I moved to the Americas; I has gone to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They were nice people that took great care of everyone they met. My family are great friends with the Weasleys we were practically related, we looked enough alike. Families with red hair and either blue or green eyes, I was mistaken for Ginny plenty of times. I would say I am close with all of the Weasley children but the three I like the best are Ginny, George, and of course Fred.

These boys are so broken. I'm not sure that I can help them but deep in my heart I know that I have to at least try. I looked back across the table we sat at, the Gryffindor table, and I felt the pain that they shared. It was knee buckling and gut wrenching for me to just look at the horrible sadness in their eyes. I still had no idea how but I needed to fix this.

"Guys, you need to eat, it's not healthy to just stare at the food. It needs to actually enter your mouths and get into your stomachs." I said to the nearly empty shells in front of me. They merely picked up their forks and picked at the food eating their fill. It was sad really that I was the only one other than Mrs. Molly that could get them to eat anything. I wished they were like the girls I have seen that eat their pain but I'm sure that if it were that way things wouldn't be drastically different and I wouldn't feel any better, neither would they.

"You need to learn to speak too; it isn't wise in some situations to just stare. People may take things differently. I really wish you would talk, I miss your sweet voices."

"It's not that we can't talk –", George,

"It's more that we won't." concluded Fred.

"Well that being the case I suggest you start to." I said rather bothered that they didn't even want to talk to me.

I decided to stop talking since it only seemed to get a slight movement of their heads going. I figured out early on that this was a small mostly undetected sign that they were talking to each other in their odd twin telepathy.

"Sharing is caring. Maybe I want to be in on the conversation as well. It's better than sitting here in silence!" I stopped talking when a small stream of thoughts came to my head gradually growing into what seemed to fill my entire mind.

"_There, you happy now?" I heard in my very head, I knew this to be true for neither of their mouths moved they simply looked at me._

_"Yes." I thought softly shocked into a near silence._

_"As I was saying, don't you think that's a bit evil brother? Neither of us is evil simply demented." Fred thought. I suddenly got an image of an odd smirk in the place of my own vision, it wasn't the sour devilish smirk I had seen these past few weeks at school but it was happy. It was- normal. I stared through the smirk only to see the two hard faces of the twins. For a moment I thought I had imagined it but both of them got the evil smirk on their faces._

_"No your right, it isn't our most recent set of smirks, but we intend to explain that here shortly. You see, we aren't miserable like everyone thinks us to be. We are actually relieved to get that little git off of our shoulders. We are playing the part—_

_"-Being smart if you will." interjected George._

_"Because of our attitudes we no longer get pestered with random people or even our own brothers for that matter. We play this up and it gives us plenty of free time to get all of the arrangements for our joke shop in order. We also like the extra time it gets us with the not talking thing. No use in explaining things when the other can see just what you mean."_

_My face was probably blank but they could see the look I pictured in my mind. Either way I was probably flushed; I was as angry as could be and they couldn't understand why. My vision blurred with two uncomfortable and confused looking faces._

_"What's the matter? Don't you think this is a good plan..?"_

_"Yeah of course I do, but what about all of the other people? Everyone is worried sick about you two; including me a few minutes ago. You guys scared me and especially your mum to death. She's worried that the two of you will die of starvation, I was too. You two are scarily good actors."_

_"We never thought of it that way we always figured that it wouldn't work and that everyone would figure it out by now. I guess we will need a plan to get ourselves back on track. Anyone have any ideas?"_

_We all sat and thought all ideas lay out on the table until one simultaneously flitted through the twins' minds. It was including me spending monstrous amounts of time with the two coming up with ideas for the new shop and pretending to help them along the road to recovery over their lost "friend." I figured that since I couldn't come up with anything remotely as good as that, we would stick with it._

_"We don't have to do much. We already have all of the same classes and we're in the same house. No one will bother us and we'll hang around in public settings until we talk more and eventually we will be back to normal. Maybe we can make it to where you're our new twin Melody. We'll all be joined at the hip.-"_

_"Melody, from now on you can sit in-between us and you will be included in almost all of our conversations. Trust me, half of them you wouldn't want to even think about and you will be our new twin. All you have to do is act like us.-"_

_"And that shouldn't be hard considering your face has been blank this entire time and you have a wicked sense of humor. Wow, you're more like us than we ever thought not including your common sense.-"_

_"You have more of that than we do. But you're more like us than we ever imagined."_

_"Well boys, looks can be deceiving as I have most recently learned."_

So _this_ was how I started to fall in love with a special one of those twins, that and when I became Melody Weasley. Of course we didn't actually change my name but that's what everyone started calling me after the first week or two. The twins and I were often found in the common room sitting in the corner only talking a few words here and there. The boys were starting to become comfortable with me being in their heads and I quite liked it there. They were sweet and caring as could be but they were also the largest pricks in the entire school!


	2. Interventions

Over the weeks I noticed that all of our friends were starting to give me worried glances but I didn't notice until it was too late why. As it turns out, I was starting to take on the twin's effect of blankness. I had also become eerie and elusive. Once they all realized what had happened to me they all took it upon themselves to hold an intervention. They all sat around in the common room one day as usual but instead of their steady flow of coming and going they all stayed, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and even Luna was there which was a rare sight considering she wasn't in our house. They all sat around until most of the people left the common room and sat in a neat circle. The twins went to bed around ten minutes before, and after they left, everyone enclosed around me.

"Melody, we are here to present you with a formal intervention." stated Hermione as she was the first to speak.

I looked around to see all of the others nodding in agreement with what she had said and sat wondering what it was about for a minute before asking if they thought I was on some type of drugs.

"You may as well be for all we know! We are all worried that you are spending a great deal more time with the twins than ought to be allowed. You are starting to imitate their disastrous behavior in many ways. You eat thankfully, but you are always with them basically joined to their hips and you never talk anymore. All you do is sit there like a stone figure, just like they do. We are beginning to worry about your health." She stated calmly with a look of concern on her face. I was getting angry at the bloody git's. They didn't even care to try an intervention with the twins. They had their chance fifteen minutes ago and they chose not to.

"Why are you only worried for me Hermione? Are you not worried for the twins; because their health has been affected as well. They are the main reason for me acting this way are they not? Why haven't you talked to them about _their_ behavior?" I asked with a bit of ice slipping into my voice.

"Well of course we are… They just seem…" She broke off thinking

"They seem what Hermione? Lost, confused, angry, wouldn't you be? They lost their friend and even though they were glad to get rid of the git they were still upset about it and they found a way to cope without seriously getting into trouble… Oh, I see, that is what you all like. They aren't bothering you so you all let them be no matter how they feel. But when there is danger of another person becoming like this you jump to help… What if I don't want help Hermione, everyone? What if what I want is to be with my twins in silence? Please… you all are supposed to be their friends, siblings, and you all do nothing to help them. I happen to believe that without them, there wouldn't be a fun me. What a waste of time it was to try this on me when you know how much I care about the twins." With that said I got up and went straight to my room. I shared a room with Ginny and Hermione so as soon as I got there I packed my trunk and my cat Evangeline and went to the twin's room silently.

I knew I shouldn't have said anything about Lee and how that was what had made the twins this way but this was a scenario that could have been true and they showed no move to help the twins. This showed that even if this was a more truthful scenario that they wouldn't have helped anyway.

I knocked on their door softly noting that their conversation was out loud for a bit. Immediately the door opened and they both rushed at me and two pairs of strong arms held me close. Evangeline ran over to her favorite spot on the window sill and made herself at home. I smiled at them, and them at me, because they had been listening from their room. I only knew this because I saw the extendable ears sitting on their beds.

"We could have sworn that we heard you go to your room, is that not the case?" Fred asked eyeing my bag before sitting it on the extra bed that was in there room.

"It is, but I would rather see that the two of them will be unpleasantly surprised that I took all of my things and moved them in here. They think that the two of you are rather bad influences on me. I've apparently lost my spark boys, whatever shall I do?" I said with a devilish smile sarcastically placed on my face.

"Well you know, you could always stay here if you like. Considering all of your stuff is here..."

"Oh my goodness really; you two are inviting me to stay? How gentlemanly of you, even though I was going to stay no matter what you said. It's always nice to be invited!"

They could tell that I was angry and they gave me a wide berth of space to get my things ready. I was settling my things into their drawers, some of which already had a few of my things in them. I found shirts and shorts that I had been missing for the past few weeks that I had apparently forgotten in their room after taking a swim in the lake. After a while I calmed down and the twins and I started conversing in our silent manner. It had taken me a few weeks but I had gotten the hang of talking this way quite easily, for now I didn't care what they saw in my head, we all had no secrets. This must be how they had kept their care free attitudes because they had no secrets they share everything with each other.

_"I wonder why Granger hasn't come looking for you Melody dear. It seemed she was rather fond of you half an hour ago." George said. _

_ "Oh you shouldn't worry they think I'm still in my old room sulking about like a ninny. They didn't even notice when I slipped by with my trunk. Given I didn't have to drag it across the floor due to my shrinking charm." _

_ "Your bloody brilliant, you are. Sneaking around like that, you make George and I proud. You're turning out to be a wonderful apprentice."_

_ "Why thank you Fred. I feel a bit sly if I do say so myself."_

We all stopped talking when we heard angry stomps headed in the direction of our door. We all knew who it was and transfigured our clothes into our pajamas and got into our beds pretending to look asleep, the boys affectively pulling the shirts I had given them over their heads to look authentic. The harsh steps grew closer and stopped right where we had anticipated.

The twins told me to look asleep and they walked over to the door. Just before the girls on the other side started knocking they both opened the door standing as a barricade to anyone that might want to enter their tall forms effectively blocking the view in as well. The two outside looked shocked to find them awake at this hour, then took account of the two and figured that their stomping had woken them up.

"Where is she you two?" Hermione demanded.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Melody would you?"

"Because if you are, we don't know why you're here." They said making the two look back and forth. They had their old glowing and happy smirks in place and the two girls looked rather shocked for a moment before composing themselves.

"You know bloody well why we are here, now tell us where she is, so help me or I'll…"

"Or you'll what Granger, plan us an intervention? I thought you already had one of those tonight, or was that only for all of the non annoying fun people? I'll tell you where Melody is, she's right over there in our spare bed asleep, and if either one of you wake her up or even make her stir, I won't hesitate to curse the two of you back to your room. I won't tolerate anyone hurting that poor girl after everything that has already happened to her and her family. Mum will be receiving a letter Ginny, she was wondering how everything was coming along this year, I'll just have to tell her." As Fred gave this speech his eyes grew a shade of blue that was as hard as Malfoy's and just as cold. It sent chills down the two girl's backs but they held their ground. The two flinched as if they had been splashed with cold water after he sharpened the last few words.

"There isn't anything to tell mother, Fred. The only thing you could tell her would be what Melody told us, that we are cruel for not giving you two an intervention and that she basically threw a hissy fit over nothing." Ginny said with a tone that was unsure but confident, the twins saw right through it.

"Ginny, mum wanted to give us an intervention, did she not? I specifically heard the two of you say that it wouldn't do any good, you two, Harry, and Ron all disagreed with her. That was months ago, back during the summer when these things were only beginning. You said to mum that things would work themselves out didn't you? How long exactly did you wait to give Melody an Intervention? A few weeks, a month and a half tops? That seems like plenty of time to let things work out, doesn't? I mean, really, what exactly is enough time to let things work themselves out?" George had an ice in his voice that the girls had never heard before.

"Professor Dumbledore will hear of this, and the two of you will be in major trouble, you mark my words."

"-"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."-"Fred quoted sharply.

After he said that, the two left rather abruptly, no doubt to write Professor Dumbledore about the nights events while Fred rushed over to his desk reaching in a drawer and pulling out a piece of parchment and an everlasting self inking quill.


	3. Letters

_"What are you doing now Fred?" I asked watching through his eyes._

_ "I'm writing Professor Dumbledore before they can and telling him what has happened, without detail and saying that you are staying with us for the time being and hoping he gives us approval because you are already moved in." He said as I watched him write._

The letter was written beautifully in soft, sharp letters that seemed to flow on the page. It looked neat and to the point as it read…

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I am writing to inform you that as of now George and I have received a new roommate. It is none other than Miss Melody Phelps. She has stumbled upon a skirmish between her roommates and has asked to accompany us in our room in our spare bed. We hope that you will allow this for we won't accept her staying anywhere else at the moment. Miss Granger will be writing soon if not already saying that we have wrongfully allowed Melody into our room for we are men and she is a young woman but I can assure you that we will take good care of her and if anything should happen we would take full responsibility. We vow to keep this promise and to be complete gentlemen throughout her stay. Melody will not be bothered in any way and as of now we are referring to her as Melody Weasley and hope that you will accept her as the youngest in our set of **triplets. **

Sincerely,

Fred, George, and Melody Weasley

Once he finished writing the letter he called up my owl, Rosetta, and sent her away to Dumbledore. Not ten minutes later we got the reply that we were waiting for. As Fred read it out to us all of our smiles got wide with appreciation for the wonderful old man.

Dear Mr., Mr., and Miss Weasley,

I dare say that the three of you are terribly alike and that tearing you apart would be a dreadful loss. As for the matter of young Miss Weasley staying with the two of you I agree whole heartedly that you can and will take good care of her. On the note of Miss. Granger I have replied to her and am sorry to say that she will be sorely disappointed as will all of the others in your group of so called friends. Beware young Mr. Weasleys that you may face ridicule among that group and a few other students as well. I hope you all have a very nice night and good luck for your future.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

This page of wonderful curving letters filled me with joy and hope. If the others thought of me as a friend then they had a lot to learn considering what had recently happened. Their possessiveness wasn't nearly as kindhearted as the twins and the only reason they liked me was for the company of another body. The twins wanted me there because I was myself and they liked me for me. A lot of them liking me though were for our similarities and I didn't mind one bit for every moment I spent with them making our memories the less time I would have to think about the past.

The past is another story for another time. I try to live in the now and no one not even the twins know the full story of what happened to my family. That is kept in my very own personal Pandora's Box labeled "Do Not Touch" for now even though they can search my mind they can see the symbolical box and read it quite clearly as I can see each of theirs and we had all come to a silent and non mental agreement that if we were to share our deep personal secrets with anyone it would be of our own accord. This meant that even the twins knew not to bring up all of the emotions and actions that caused my box to form for they partially didn't know why it formed and they don't know how to bring it out of me. But one day both of them will know, they will know even if I die for I will give them my memories and tell them to watch them for they would be the only ones that I would trust with my most precious thoughts.


	4. Dreams

I looked at my boys, one with brotherly love and the other with… lust? Is that how I saw him? I don't know how I could look at one and feel something different than I had for the other. But I also knew how I could. He had those small traits that were different; the way he quirked his eyebrow when catching someone in the act of some wrong doing. How he was quick to follow what anyone said with rapt but unnoticed attention making it seem as if he wasn't paying any mind at all. They thought that no one could tell them apart until I showed up. They are only themselves when alone but they don't notice the change. His eyes soften some as if he was always thinking of something sweet and innocent, and when he is deeply in thought he narrows his eyes and stares into nothing constantly shifting his beautiful sapphire eyes.

Sitting on the bed I inched over to the edge silently sliding off and walked over to their beds. They had them pressed together on one half of the room. As I walked over I saw that they had their heads moving and froze. Listening to their heavy even breathing I could tell that they were sleeping but they must still be in twin telepathy mode for it seemed as if they were sharing the same dream. I leaned over one then the other and gently kissed each of them on the forehead silently thanking them for their kindness and help, they have done a great deal for me.

**Fred **

I felt her lean down and press her warm lips to my face and took a deep breath forcing myself to keep my eyes closed. Then she did the same for George but I couldn't help but feel that she had lingered when kissing me compared to him. I heard her silent thank you and watched as she slipped back into bed. This girl thought that she could get away with that? She should know that I, Fred Weasley, am much smarter than she thinks I am.

_"George did you feel that?" I asked into the field he was dreaming of. _

_ "Fred? Is that you? Ah of course it is, well yeah I felt it. What was it?"_

_ "It was Melody, she kissed our heads." _

_ "It must be her way of saying thanks. I don't think it really means anything."_

_ "I know, no use getting worked up over it. Well mate you should get back to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."_

_ "You too, don't stay up thinking about her again. I don't want a replay in my head like last time, you know we can't control the telepathy thing when were asleep."_

_ "Yeah I know, night mate."_

_ "Good night."_

That night I fell into a deep sleep and didn't think of anything until I woke up again in what seemed like heaven. It seemed that Melody was a deep sleeper and she apparently sleepwalks for I found her cuddled up in between George and I facing me with her back to a still sleeping George. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist and she cuddled closer feeling the warmth. I looked at her face to see that she was smiling. Smiling slightly myself I watched her face, smooth and at ease.

She looked like she used to before everything happened. I don't even know what all she went through. The only thing I remember was when we walked in her house she was the only one alive. Her brothers and her new born sister along with her parents were dead, she was sitting in her room on her bed. Everyone else was smeared with blood and they were spread throughout the house. She was the last of them when we found her sitting there on her bed she turned and looked at us and… just stared her eyes were full of pain but the rest of her face was blank and smeared. Smeared with blood, three streaks above her eyes and three on each of her cheeks; one for each person in her family. We never could get her to tell us what happened.

In the time I had spent watching her, George had flipped to face us I hadn't realized that he had been awake and watching me watch her until he coughed a bit.

_"How did she get over here?" He asked nodding at her._

_"I guess she sleepwalks. She must have come and sat between us after we fell asleep." I said eyeing her face to make sure she was still asleep all the while only wanting to look at her beautiful face. _

_"You love her don't you?"_

_"I'm not sure but, yes, I think I do."_


	5. Lovers

**Melody**

When I woke up the next morning I could have sworn I remembered getting up and walking somewhere. I decided I had probably just gotten up to get water or some other thing. Waiting for I don't know what I gently stretched my back a bit and felt a weight on my waist. Still sleepy I didn't open my eyes but furrowed my eyebrows. I heard two soft snickers on either side of my head. Recognizing them I realized that I must have sleepwalked over to them and settled between the two. I smiled to show that I knew what had happened.

"Hello." I said stretching and peeking through my eyelids ever so slightly. They were both awake and it was Fred's arm that was wrapped around me. This made me smile inwardly with feelings I didn't quite understand but that I liked.

"Good morning." They said in unison.

"I must have walked over in my sleep, I'm sorry."

"I don't mind at all. I'm quite enjoying myself really." Fred murmured nearer to my ear. I shuddered and flushed slightly. My heart pounded a bit harder and I looked up to him. He was staring at me intently. So intently I didn't realize it when George slipped off the other bed and said something about heading off to take his early shower. One of the best things about Saturdays; there were no classes. He leaned in ever so slightly and I must have moved forward because all of a sudden we were a mere centimeter away. I leaned up and our lips met ever so softly. It was just a whisper at first like most kisses people have but then he pressed his mouth fully against mine and it was deep. It felt as if my heart were pouring out into his, as if he were the holder of my soul.

When we broke apart we were both breathing harshly but not for lack of air. His hands had found hold on my waist and in my hair and both of mine were on his chest. Our eyes locked and I put my forehead to his. We both closed our eyes then and didn't realize that there was an extra person in the room until they left slamming the door. Both of our eyes flew open and we stared at each other in shock.

"Who was that?" I whispered.

"I have no clue." He replied before capturing my mouth again in a long deep kiss.

"I personally don't care. I want everyone to know that I love you, and I always will." In that moment I smiled for he had just clarified my feelings.

"I love you too."


	6. Stares

**Fred**

"Come on, we better get dressed no use missing breakfast." I told her and got out of the bed as she gathered her stuff to go to the girl's bathroom. I followed her out the door but headed in the other direction after giving her a quick kiss. I smiled to myself and finished in the bathroom without really registering all the stares and smirks I was getting.

I saw Shamus Finnegan on the way back to our room to see if Melody was ready. He clapped me on the back and congratulated me without actually stopping. I looked around questioningly and saw all of the approving glances of the guys and the envious and disgusted ones of the girls. I walked quickly back to the room and saw Melody sitting on the bed nearly in tears. I rushed over to her and wrapped her close in a hug asking in a rushed voice what was wrong.

Once she told me I knew exactly who had been in our room that morning and just why everyone was giving me those stares.

"They'll pay for this. No one will see it coming and it poses a perfect time to test a few of our products. No one will get off the end of the wand this time I swear it."

"There's no reason to do that I shouldn't let myself get this worked up over it if I couldn't even cry at my families funerals. I'm getting caught up in stupid rumors. This isn't how my parents would have wanted me to act." She said only evoking her eyes to produce even larger tears.

"You say that but the truth is that anyone would at least be the slightest bit affected by it and you did cry at their funerals. You just cried in your own way. I bet the only reason they started this was to get you kicked out of this room. It's their own pitiful way of getting you out of here; Dumbledore knows that those things aren't true, he knows everything. Just don't worry about it I'll fix everything I swear."

"You would think that this wouldn't affect me as much as it has, wouldn't you? I guess even heartless people have their moments huh?"

"If you're heartless, then I'm the Queen of England. You are the most caring person I know right up there with my mum. I don't think that anyone could be as caring as the two of you. Now come on we are going to breakfast with our heads held high." Once I said this she blinked away the tears and hugged me close once more before grabbing my hand and rushing out the door. She walked right through the common room without once looking around at all of the stares she was getting.

We walked through the corridors only looking at each other and the path we were taking. Once we finally got to the great hall we found George and took our places with Melody in the middle as usual. George gave me a look that said we have people to visit. It wouldn't be hard either considering they were only a few feet down the table.

"Well. Look who was brave enough to show their faces. Shouldn't you two be off in your room?"

"Shut it Ronald, you tosser."

"Oooooh so someone's finally finding their voice after all these months." He spat.

"Someone should stuff it before they find themselves reliving a part of their second year. You rather enjoyed vomiting slugs didn't you Ron?"

His face paled a bit and his eyes grew wider. Then he puffed up and turned slightly purple before snapping his jaw together. After she said that her eyes, a newly deepened shade, grew impossibly darker as the anger she'd been holding in boiled over the edge and flowed free.

She then flashed her eyes to the side. A few of the first years gasped and cringed into each other and more people looked away from her as if her eyes had miraculously forced them, using the imperious curse, to remove their gazes. When she opened her mouth to speak for the next time she had everyone's full attention, it was as if she was a beautiful and abstract Veela that had turned a storming glance on those who didn't pay her any mind.

Her gaze swept over all of the heads seated before us and out of her mouth came the most vicious and devilish tone that had ever come from her small voice box. I smiled inwardly knowing that even my own mother would have flinched ever so slightly as this calm and evil tone was much more powerful than her's, and her's was hard to beat. The one and only thing that hid her speech's simple ways was the fact that she used this menacing voice that was calm and unnerving.

"It has come to my attention that everyone in this room has heard a rumor that has started circulating. I personally don't think it's anyone's business. The only people that need to know what is going on in someone's personal life is the person themselves.

If anyone has a problem with my personal business then I suggest you take it up with me and not the entire school, for anyone that does the latter will severely regret it. As for the twins, I'm sure they can take care of themselves and I'm sure that if you are showing your stupidity towards one of them you should be thrice as careful. For then you will have three people who are exceptionally good with charms and jinxes on your trail." She had now started to address the entirety of the school and anyone that happened to be listening could only sit in silent shock.

"And for those of you who think it is fun to mess with my end of Weasley lot or their friends they will awake to a rude and horrid morning the next day." As she finished I saw many people staring at her wide eyed and wondering. She had caused quite a stir and it wasn't a surprise that after that speech many people had started to wonder why she hadn't been put into Slytherin, especially with that voice.

Many of the Professors had a smile that was a mile wide and even Professor Snape had a genuine smirk on his face while Dumbledore sat in the middle of all of the professors and gave the three an approving smile accompanied by a slight nod that none of them saw. They were all proud that the little witch could stand up for herself even if the cause of her anger was gently gnawing at her. I looked over to George and he was looking down at Melody with a look that said he was proud of her and I whispered to him telepathically that mum would be extremely proud of that little showing of her true Weasley side.

"If anyone has anything to say I suggest you say it now for this will be your only chance to speak what's on your mind about the subject." She said in that same low voice that had everyone on the edge of their seats. After she had said this we all waited quietly for someone to step over the line. "And what should we be expecting for bad mouthing the Weasleys? I am one what if I bad mouth myself?" It just so happens the only one willing to challenge her was our brother.

"Huh it seems I need to be a bit more specific about what I meant when I said my end of the Weasley family doesn't it? What I meant was the few that I actually care about, you know, the ones that don't start rumors about their brothers girlfriends. I'm sure you know that your brother was affected by this as well? I don't know how he feels about having his younger brother defile his girlfriend's reputation with no absolute information; how do you feel about it Fred?"

Many of the people gasped at what she said. I had just started to remember that she actually was my girlfriend and that no matter what I was going to make Ron pay for what he had done to upset her brother or not she was the only one that seemed like she cared about George and I. It didn't matter how large or small the situation was, Ron didn't need to upset her especially since they never truly talked to one another.

"Considering what this is all about, I feel that just because he is trying to help his little girlfriend doesn't mean that he should be able to tarnish others reputations. I'm sure that his girlfriend wouldn't approve." I snarled in a voice that had also become unlike my own.

"You see Ron? Many people would think it pathetic that you would try to get what you want by hurting others. What is stopping you from doing the same to them when you grow tired of them? Would Hermione really love you if you destroyed any ties she had with her former friends? The only ties she has to us are you and Ginny."

"Why you insufferable little whore you really think I started all this?"

"You call me that again, Ronald Billius Weasley, and you won't only be getting a howler from your mother. I'll see to it that you'll get the truth about your relationship with Miss. Granger as well."

"How do you know that I am the one that has spread this around? How can someone that didn't even cry at their families funerals be so affected by something as petty as a rumor? You're the steel wall that doesn't cry at family deaths. " He growled.


	7. Comforts

She froze and I felt my fists clench as I reached into my cloak in exactly the same motion as George. To my surprise though, Melody quickly flicked her wand at George and I, and we were both rendered frozen. I tried my hardest to counter the jinx but no matter what I did I couldn't move a muscle. She sent us her thought and just before the two of us could protest her lightning fast thought she shut us out with a thick wall of white noise.

"_I'm telling him and leaving don't follow for a while… both of you… you'll know when you can come, you'll feel it."_

She stood up taller looking at him with tears in her eyes walked down the row to where he sat with Harry and Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and then just as deeply into Hermione's. After she did this she looked back at Ron and spoke six words that sounded like a curse not even the cruelest of human being could utter.

"She will never truly love you."

After she said this her tears grew in size and she rushed out of the great hall and out in to the corridors. I looked at George who looked just as worried as I felt and he looked down the table at Ron who sat in blank silence with a look of shock on his face. I looked back at George who was staring so intently and decided that he could take care of Ron and sent a quick thought that I was going out to look for our dear Melody. He nodded never taking his eyes off of Ron who had seen the stares we were giving him. His eyes grew in size as the true fear set in of the consequences of what he had done.

_"Wait Fred, she said not to look for her. We'll know when to go… It'll only upset her more if you look for her."_

_"Damn I forgot… What if she doesn't come to the room tonight? What do you think she's doing?  
You think she'll be alright?"_

_"Hey, hey, calm down. She'll be fine, she wouldn't do anything horrible… She wouldn't do that again Fred. She wouldn't just up and leave, not again."_

_"Do you feel that? Is that her?"_

_"Yeah I think it is… We should look for her now. She said we should look for her if we both feel it."_

We walked through the corridors playing a game of hot or cold. The closer we got the stronger the feeling and the opposite for the farther away we were. When we found her she was in our room. She had pushed her bed against the walls in the corner and had the curtains drawn all around. We heard her sniffling and shuffling around on the sheets. Walking over we peeked in the sheets and what we saw shocked us. She was lying in the bed under her sheets staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Melody… How are you feeling?" I asked a bit timid.

She looked over at us with the blank expression and made a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and raised her arms at us and we both took off our top robes leaving us in our sweaters and pants and crawled in with her wrapping our arms around her. I grabbed her wrists and looked closely for any small thin scars that had been healed with magic. When I found none I looked in her eyes apologetically.

_"Sorry darling, but it never hurts to check."_

_"It's not like I've never done that before, and never will I do it again. I understand why you would check given my history. Feel free to check anytime."_

_"As long as you tell me you don't I'll believe you."_


End file.
